The Knightmare Saga Pt 1: Where the Heart is
by Strider K
Summary: Zell, the warrior known as Knightmare, tries to cope in with the Mallrats and at the same time fighting off blue robed figures and an ongoing nightmare
1. Crimson Nightmare

The Knightmare Saga Pt 1: Home is Where the Heart Is  
By Kevin  
  
Chapter 1  
Crimson Nightmares  
  
I'm still breathing. I still have a little bit of life left in me. Like my body, it's all dangling from this wooden poll where I have been crucified. I could still feel the arrows deep in my wrists. Barbed wires were tied around my ankles.  
I'm completely naked, but my blood, my wounds, and my sweat are the only things clothing my body.  
And then when I open my eyes to see I'm still alive, I see him laughing like a madman…a madman who was now killing his own creation.  
He wanted more. He wanted to see me suffer terribly a thousand times over. You could see it in his face.  
And then I feel fire beneath my bare feet. The air around me becomes hot, and choking that it feels like the smoke of the fire his strangling my neck.  
I'm suffocating. I don't know if I can make it out alive this time. But then I can hear their voices, and when I open my eyes again I can see them over the hills. They are shouting at me to survive, to save them. And then I see her face.  
My beautiful angel. My beautiful….Ebony.  
She's crying, her arms reaching out to me, her voice screaming my name.  
But I can't hear her or them anymore as everything starts to become blurry. And the fires consume my body.  
I want to cry out in pain, but then I felt there was no pain. The hot flames were giving me strength.  
Like a black hole in space, my body sucked up the fire inside. I free myself, and I start killing them all. I don't even stop to let any of them retreat. They are my enemies. They are my enemies because they hurt my friends. My family. They are my enemies because they heard my precious love.  
I feel myself grab the pole that I was crucified on, and I use it as a weapon with strength that could only be titled as "inhuman."  
And then as I take a swing with that pole, the pole itself turns into a battle axe, double-bladed. I cut through a few of my enemies, and then the axe grasped in both my bruised, cut, and bleeding hands changes into two weapons. My twin swords.  
And now I'm chopping through them all like pudding. And then I come to him, the madman, and again my weapons change. I'm holding a broadsword, something I had seen the character Aragorn in the Lord of the Rings movie carry.  
The tip of my sword plunges through the madman's chest, just as I see a sword of his own coming at my head…  
  
…and the nightmare ends when I feel my body being shaken. My eyes open just as fast as I lean up in bed.  
I look down to see the hand still on my sweat covered chest, then turned to the owner of that hand and sigh in relief when I see who it is.  
"I really miss Jay. At least he's quiet when he sleeps." Ebony joked. If I was a normal person, I would've take offensive of her irony. But I wasn't, so I didn't. I just grinned with a raised eyebrow. "But I would miss you."  
"I know you would." she returned with a more seductive grin, and our lips pressed into a passionate kiss. God her lips tasted so sweet! But as always, all good things must come to an end as she pulled away and rested herself on her elbow while looking up at me.  
She's no longer on the prowl for love-making. This time she's more concerned about me. I could just tell.  
"Was it that dream again?" she asked with genuine concern. I run my hand over my face and through my jet black hair with a white strip in the front.   
"Yeah." I told her as I leaned back.   
I had been having these nightmares for so long as I can remember. Probably since the time I walked away from Zoot and the Locos.  
I felt Ebony leave the bed suddenly, walking nude up to the closet, while I just watched her nicely round buttocks. But then I noticed the scar on her back. A scar that nobody but only I and Zoot had seen. Zoot had seen it because he was the one responsible for giving it to her.  
I wondered if Jay ever noticed it before when he and Ebony slept together.  
Ebony put on her silk black nightgown and a robe.   
"Getting dress already?" I ask her as I turn to the clock on the wall. "It's only 5:38 in the morning."  
"Yeah well, that dream of yours is a better alarm clock than that alarm clock itself." She froze suddenly and quickly turn to me with a apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I…"  
"It's ok, sweetheart." I reassure her with soft tone and a warm smile. Something I've never been used too.  
She started to head out the room. "I'll go get us some breakfast in bed, okay?" she smiled. That was usually what I do every morning for her.  
I start to get up to remind her, but she made sure I was laying down. "Now be good," then she took my hand and ran it along her breasts. "And you might get desert early."   
With that, she got back up and headed to the café of the Phoenix Mall. Home of the Mallrats, and Ebony was a Mallrat.  
As was my little sister, Trudy, my niece Brady, and my soon to be brother-in-law Jay, Ebony's ex.  
I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom in the room. I poured on some cool water and splashed it into my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, and felt surprise that I actually realized I had a reflection.  
It wasn't always like this.  
  
My name is Zell. But everyone in this tribe world knows me as the warrior, Knightmare. I was once the bodyguard of Zoot, but then I was banished after he discovered I was having an affair with his woman at the time. I tried to persuade Ebony into coming with me, to start a new life together. But the power was more on her mind than love, and she chose power and chaos over me.   
I wanted to challenge Zoot for her. I wanted to kill him, but he was already dead. Besides, I could never bring myself to kill him. Before the virus, he was my friend like Bray was. The only reason why I never harmed him was that he was the father of my niece.   
I looked back at myself in the mirror. I was 6 foot tall. Masculine for my age. Some considered calling me Colossus after the X-Men comic book character. I would rather prefer Knightmare anyways.  
I stared back into my dark blue eyes. I see them turn red, like as if I have the eyes of a demon. Maybe I am, for I had seen far too much carnage to consider that Hell was my shelter.  
I turn of the sink and dry my face off as I had back into the room, where there Ebony is already waiting with a tray of breakfast and a rose in a glass vase in her arms.   
"I thought I told you to stay in bed." she gave me a look.  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I told you I was fine." I sit on the edge of the bed. I hear her set the tray down, then she sits by me and places my head against her chest. And we're holding each other. I can't remember a time when I felt so complete.  
I wait a few moments to enjoy this moment, smelling the sweet vanilla scent of her dark skin. And then I speak.  
"So, whose pissed at me this time?" I ask her.  
I hear her giggle. "Same old, same old. I met Trudy and Ellie in the café." She pulled away from me, looking down into my eyes. "You know, I think Salene might be in love with you."  
I look at her surprise. I had only known the redhead for awhile. Trudy had told me about her losing her boyfriend, Pride. An eco from the Gaians. I never expected her to have any feelings for me like that, especially since it was a few months since Pride had been gone.  
"Last time, you told me that Amber liked me." I smirk to her. Ebony grins as I feel her arms around me pull me closer to her. "What woman wouldn't want my little man-beast?"  
"Forget them all. All I want is you, love." I kiss her head, and this time it's me who holds her close.  
I can feel her listening to my heart beating. It was beating pretty fast from what I felt. Sometimes she would get concerned about that, but after awhile she had gotten use to it.   
I started to think about the other Mallrats. I was not one of them. Oh yeah…the vote to see if I stay or not was today.  
Well, I might as well pack my bags. From what I know so far they don't trust me, and the little ones think I'll cut off their toes at night.  
Okay, so that part was made up by Ebony. It was cute though.   
I look up at the cloak and sigh. I might as well go and get some work done. I kiss Ebony's temple again and get up to get dressed. My clothes are just an old black vest, worn out black jeans, black army boots, and a black leather jacket. I sheathed my short swords under my sleeves. They always came in handy.  
"I'll meet you back here later today. I told Amber I would be going with Jay to the Hotel to check some things out." Ebony informed me as she adjusted my jacket.  
I look at her surprised to here that she's actually going somewhere with her ex. She notices and laughs it off. "Come on, baby. You know I love you."  
"I love you too." I whisper, and then we kiss again. This kiss deepens by both of us as the sparkling sensation of our tongues caressing each other's becomes more craving.  
But we have to pull away. "Have a nice day at work." she said like a caring house wife. I just gave her an odd look.  
"Doesn't suit me well, eh?" "Nope." I laughed and kissed her again before heading out. I had a lot of things on my mind right now. And one of them is if I would be accepted by the Mallrats. 


	2. The Day of the Voting

Chapter 2  
The Day of the Voting  
  
The city. It had no name anymore, it was just called the city. There were two types of people in this city, like there were two types of people anywhere in the world: either in a tribe or by yourself. That second part was me always after leaving the Locos.   
But when anyone started to walk my way or in front of me, they would quickly sprint to the side. Even today, they still remembered me as Knightmare.   
That was good thing in a way. At least no trouble was exploding out on the streets....as usual. Today might be a good day after all, I thought.  
I'm not Sheriff of the city, nor am I deputy. But the job of being sheriff seems like the right kind of career choice for me. Trudy told me that and kept reminding me about it a couple of times. One time she did, Lex had overheard and was furious, so he just snapped at her. Being the protective brother, and being that I really hate it when people try to hurt my Trudy, I gave Lex probably the most hard left hook anyone had ever given him. He was out for two days, and I thought I nearly killed him. I regretted it all, but nobody...and I mean nobody messes with my little sister, especially not Ebony since the two are like "sisters" now like her and Amber.  
I hear a sudden commotion up ahead. Angry shouts and people cheering. This could only mean one thing: a fight.  
I quickly ran to the scene, and I was wrong. Four guys were beating on a boy younger than them. He looked about 14, while his attackers were about 17 to 20. There looked to be no serious injury from the youngest boy, and there wouldn't be.  
I grab an iron staff that was supporting up a tent over a vendor's market and walk slowly up to the closest of the bullies.  
I tap him on the shoulder, and he turns, then he spun again so fast with blood spitting from his mouth after I whacked him across his face with the staff.  
I have their full attention now, and the bullies attack me. Ha! They tried anyways.  
I slammed the end of the staff across the closest bully's knee. The bully had clutched his leg, not able to see me bring my staff behind him and take his legs out from under him. He fall hard on his backside just one of the last two came at me.  
I landed a spinning roundhouse kick square in the closest bully's chest, and he went flying and smashed into one of the nearby markets. I threw the staff down and looked to the last of them. "You're call." I tell him. "You can either go home and think of what you did, or you can either go home and think of what you did with the most violent headache you'll ever have."  
"Sure." he says. "I'll go home, after skinning you to Hell!" He takes out a butterfly knife, then tosses it back in forth in his hands to impress me. "I'm going to be famous for this. The guy who killed the warrior Knightmare."  
Dream on, I thought. I swung my arm up, and there was a skit sound right before a clang when the butterfly knife flew out of view. One of my short swords was now pointed at the bully's throat, whose look of confidence had turned to pure terror. He thought he was going to die. He would have, but I was not like that anymore.  
"Go," I tell him, "Think of a more better way of living besides preying on the younger ones. If I ever see you or your friends doing this or causing any more trouble, I will SKIN YOU straight to Hell....slowly." I growl the last part like a ferocious beast. He nods his head so quickly that I thought it could fall off his shoulders.  
Gathering his friends, or more like scraping up his friends, they ran off. Then I saw a girl with brunette hair race up to the boy. I recognized her as the bartender at the Tribe Circus casino.  
They looked like friends. Seeing he was in good hands and not waiting for any thank you's, I sheathed the sword back under my sleeve and headed off. Whoever says I can't be a good sheriff would be eating their words along with their foot.  
I had gone over the city for an hour now. Quickest probably anyone's ever done. I remember Trudy telling me that it took Lex and Dee half of the day just to scale at least four of the sectors in the city.  
There was no more trouble, except for Zoot riots chanting that Zoot lives. So Mega and Java were still up to their plans.   
Ebony and Siva had discovered the truth about their "god." That his real name was Darryl. Darryl looked exactly like Zoot almost, just with a tatoo.  
It wasn't enough for the city to be in danger...yet. Might as well go back and report, I thought.  
That is...if the Mallrats have accepted me.  
  
I'm walking down the sewer entrance to the mall, but stop when I come across Amber. She usually comes here to have some quiet time to herself.   
"Too noisy for you in there?" I scare her though, making her jump then hold her heart as she lets out a breath of relief. "Sorry." I frowned. "It's all right." she reassures me. "I just...have so many things on my mind right now."  
Funny how people could say the exact same thing you say in your head.  
"Wanna talk about it?" I ask her.  
Amber shrugs with a appreciative smile. "It's nothing really." I stand next to her with my hands in my pockets. "We're about to vote on you to be one of us." she admitted.  
I nod my head and laugh. The moment of truth was coming to get me.  
"If it helps, so far you have Trudy, Jay, Sammy, Ebony, and ME on your side." I notice how deep she uses ME in that sentence and look down at her, only to see her gazing at me.  
Ah dang, I thought. So Eb was right about Amber. Amber was the one who bared Bray's child, but it was too bad that child would never get to know who is father was. It was sad enough to just tell him stories of his father's bravery when he stood up to the Chosen.  
Amber was beautiful, and strong. Like Ebony, only different though. But that's as far as it went. I had no strong feelings for Amber, just Ebony.   
But Ebony looked to be torn between me and my buddy Slade. Though it looked like she chose me, I still wondered if maybe she wanted Slade instead.  
But here was another thing. Siva had taken also an interest into Slade. Ah, love triangles. Just gotta love 'em.  
"Thanks." I tell her honestly. "So, has Ebony and Jay gotten back yet?"  
I noticed she flinched when I said Jay's name. Perhaps she still had some feelings for him.   
I started to wonder if this girl could make up her mind.  
"No. Not yet I don't think. They're who we're waiting on for the voting."  
"Zell." she says my name this time, and for a moment she pauses. I feel worried about what she might say. From the look on her face, she was starting to become shy and that could only mean one thing.  
"You really...really love Ebony, don't you?"  
I smile and nod my head yes without speaking.  
"But sometimes, when she's gone, do you ever get....lonely? Even when she's there?" she asks me.  
And I am taken by surprise by that question. I never had seen this coming at all.  
After a moment, the answer comes to me. "Sometimes, yes. But when I do, I'm not really alone because I know her love for me is there, and inside me....there is always conflict."  
She looked like she was about ready to cry at that. She understood what I was saying. I may be in love, but nonetheless I am a warrior. A dark warrior some would say. That is why I am known as Knightmare.  
But was it the answer she wanted?  
Before I could speak again, Ebony and Jay come walking casually down the sewer.  
When she sees me, she smiles and we walk right into each other's arms with a kiss.  
"Jeez! Get a room." Jay joked. I was now regretting ever saying that to him and Trudy when I saw him making out with my little sister.   
I don't trust him completely. Jay. To me, he's just another Bray. Bray was a good friend, but a lot of girls went after him and sadly Trudy was one of them. I thought they would've gotten together, but back in her cruel days Ebony had devised a plan to make Bray hers. Her plan caused the creation of my darling niece, Brady, so I had to thank Ebony on that.  
Trudy admitted to me that she was just a little reluctant to have a real relationship with Jay. She had known Amber loved him, but Amber told her she didn't want him anymore. After that, Trudy and Jay had been an item. Their romance caused a fight between Amber and Trudy, a side I never had seen in Trudy. But the two were able to make amends. I just wondered if Trudy could still trust him.  
"So," Ebony spoke up, "I take it it's time?" she asked. Amber nodded. "Yeah."  
"I'll wait here." I told them. Ebony looked up at me surprised. Then her grin returned. "Worried are we, my love?"  
"No. A true warrior is never worried." But her grin is still aimed at me. I roll my eyes. "Okay, maybe a little."  
"We've got your back, mate." Jay reassured me with a pat on the back. I may not trust him with my sister, but he was ok for a friend. I nodded, and then they started to head back into the mall without me. Ebony stopped and turned back to me. "You know, I was thinking."  
"Yeah?" I prompted interested. "Zell, if they vote you out and you have to...leave," I could hear a tiny pit of hurt in her tone, "I'm going with you like I should have before."  
Well, either way I do win. I smile at her lovingly and mouth okay. Then she disappeared with Jay and Ebony into the mall.  
I slumbered and sat down against the wall, and I felt myself starting to drift of.  
Might as well catch some Zs. This was going to be a long meeting anyways.  
  
And the nightmare came again. Like before, my eyes are blinded with color of blood. But not my blood. This is what they call the gaze of death. And death is all around me. I wipe the blood from my face, and my eyes go wide in horror. Thousands of corpses are laying all around me. Few of them are my friends. The others are familiar, but unknown. Then I felt something at my feet. I looked down, and saw my angel, lifeless but yet looking so peaceful. Even with the blood staining her hair, and the deep gash in between her breasts, right where her heart was.   
She had died slowly.   
I cradled her in my arms like a baby. And I let out a cry that was more of a beast-like roar that shook the earth and the heavens.  
And then the dream ended again As I felt myself awakened.  
  
I gasped and looked up to see Jay smiling.  
"Congratulations. You're a Mallrat." 


	3. The Guardian Returns

Chapter 3  
The Guardian Returns  
  
I had walked back in the mall with Jay, and Ebony was came running into my arms. I swung her off her feet as she laughed. But I for some reason I wasn't really that happy. I guess being on the road for too long does that to you.  
Oh well, just as long as I could be with her anyways. I let her back down to her feet and shared a quick kiss with her because my sister came rushing over to hug me.  
"I've got my family back." Trudy laughed as she kissed my cheek. "Bad for you." I tease her, and pretended to push Jay away from her. She gave me a playful punch to my arm as she walked up to her fiance.   
"Sorry brother, but I love him." Trudy smiled. Jay shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "And I love her." Then he kissed her ear.  
"Get a room." I laugh, and Jay and Trudy give me a look, and I just gave them the most innocent of smiles.  
The air suddenly gets a bit humid, and I turn to see Lex glaring at me as he heads up the stairs.   
Either I'm seeing things though, or that glare was also a look of recognition.   
So he did vote me in. I was expecting he wouldn't.  
Then I noticed him stopping as he was just close to the top floor, then slowly he turned around and headed back down to us.  
He licked his lips as he put his hands on his sides and looked to me. "Hey Zell."  
"Lex." I greet him in return.  
He's silent for awhile. Something's up. "Look, I know we're not the best of mates here. But....there's some disturbance going on down in Sector 12."  
Sector 12?! "I just checked from down there." I told him. "We got the report a few minutes ago after the voting you in. Anyways, I'm gonna go down there and check it out. And..."  
"I'll go." I tell him before he can ask me. His reluctance was just too damn annoying sometimes.  
He shook his head. "We leave now then."  
I nodded and looked to see Ebony disappointed with her arms crossed over her chest.  
Ah crap! I forgot that she was planning on a celebration party for me. It was suppose to be a surprise though.  
"Got to make sure my baby is safe." I smile at her. Her mood seemed to lighten up. I kiss her cheek, and I could feel Lex watching with disgust but he was hiding it pretty well, then I walked out with him.  
  
We were getting up to Sector 12. Not one of us had said a word really. I didn't ask what was going on at Sector 12, and Lex...was just Lex.   
But then, he said, "You should be happy. Everyone voted you in."  
I look at Lex surprised to hear that. All of the Mallrats voted me in?!  
"Surprised?" he asked.  
"Very." I reply.  
"Well you should be. You have Ebony to thank for that." Lex told me. "She gave us a heartfelt speech about you, praising your skills as a WARRIOR and stuff. But then came the BEST part." I noticed Lex had a sarcastic tone when he said best. "She said if we voted you out, she would go with you. And I guess nobody wanted her gone."  
"So that's why you voted me as a Mallrat." I smirk.  
Lex stopped, and I stopped with him. He was glaring at me, but I was unfazed. We both knew he was no match for me.  
"It's all your fault, you know. Ebony back then, she was a REAL leader. She was strong and deadly. She use to be a REAL woman. But her feelings for you, they made her gone soft! She's not longer that little witch that I remember and admired. She's gone soft, and you're the one to blame for it all."  
I just look at Lex with stone face.  
"We miss OUR Ebony." Lex started walking along again.  
"If this is about the Zootists..." I began. But Lex cut me off. "Exactly! By now, she would have lead us into raiding down those damn Zoot worshippers without a second thought! Now, she's so worried about everyone's lives that she believes fighting is a last choice!"  
"But it is, Lex!" I snap at him. I walk right up to him and repeat what I said. "But don't blame that on me now. Don't you remember her commandment? Thou shall not shoot thyself in thy foot?"  
He raises an eyebrow. I can tell he remembers that saying now from her.  
"Get over it." I tell him, then I start walking away. Lex was just standing there behind me, speechless.   
But then he joined me as we entered Sector 12.  
  
We hid behind a few garbage cans. Indeed something was going on down here. People where just in black robes, similar to the designs of the Chosen's.  
There were two guards with spears. They were guarding a side door into a warehouse.  
I look at Lex, and Lex knows exactly what I'm thinking. "Secretive meeting." we both say.  
I guess that's why I sometimes consider Lex as my war buddy.  
I carefully grab the lid of one of the garbage cans, and toss it against the opposite wall. It caught their attention.  
The guards raised up to where I was hiding by the corner of the wall. I jumped out in front of them, grinning.  
"Hi."  
Lex snuck up from behind and smashed a 2 X 4 against them from behind.  
I was surprised that he even found it. He just shrugged and dropped it to the ground as we raced up to the door. Gently and quietly, I opened the door slightly enough for us to take a peek inside.  
And Lex nearly charged through the door when he saw who was inside.  
The Guardian was standing across Mega and Java, wearing his same white robe as usual.  
I held Lex back, shaking my head no. He bit his bottom lip and hesitantly nodded. Whatever score he had to settle with Jaffa could wait.  
But next to Jaffa, I saw a guy dressed up in black form-fitting armor and a mask covering only half of his face. But there was something about his eyes....they looked so familiar.  
We couldn't hear them speaking, and we had no means of getting in closer.  
"Come on. We have to report to the others." I tell Lex. He was about to protest, until I yanked him away with me.  
  
"So that's it?" Amber asked. "The Guardian is back with a new tribe?"  
"Yeah." Lex replied. "Looks that way. They almost look like the Chosen though. But he had a new guy with him. We couldn't see his face though."  
"He's a dark sentinel." I spoke out suddenly without thinking. All eyes were on me. "What's a dark sentinel?" Trudy asked.  
I sighed as I leaned up in my chair. "I....I'm not sure. I don't even know how I knew that guy was even a dark sentinel." And that was the honest truth. Somehow though, that man, whoever he is, seemed to be a part of my memory that I couldn't bring up too well.  
"Maybe the Guardian's got himself some new friends besides those Pictorians." Lex insisted.  
"Maybe." I agreed. "But what I want to know is what does the Guardian have in common with Mega and Java."  
Just hearing those names made Ebony clench her jaw tightly. I put my hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, and her anger seemed to have vanished when she looked at me.  
Lex didn't seem to like it, and neither did Amber....or Salene.  
Hmm, so Eb was right about Salene as well.  
Then, Jay stood up. "Um...I have something I want to say. I mean, we do." He acknowledged Trudy. "We've...decided to move the wedding the day after tomorrow instead of next week."  
I raised an eyebrow at Jay, then looked down at my sister who was smiling and blushing crimson red. The first time I had ever seen her done that really. But at least it looks like she was agreeing with that, and it wasn't JAY making all the decisions.   
She was really happy. I could just imagine her face on her wedding day.  
  
Ruby, Slade, Siva and Ram were coming for a visit. I watched as Lex scooped Ruby in his arms like I had done with Ruby. Talk about a base stealer. But there was no doubt on my mind that him and Ruby were in love. She was one of the few people to toughen up to him. Maybe that's why Tai-San was long gone now, and so was Siva.  
Gel and some of the other young Mallrats came to greet them, while I just headed into mine and Ebony's room and popped in my most favorite movie of all time, The Seven Samurai. Seven warriors who lived by the code of the sword became heroes when protecting a small town.  
I never seemed to get bored watching a movie made in 1954. Ebony then came in and saw what I was watching, then rolled her eyes. "Do you even realize how old this flick is?" she asked.  
"Does it matter?" I smirk.  
Then Slade and Ram come in and see the movie. "Oh! The Seven Samurai!" Slade exclaims enthusiastically, and both sit next to me watching the movie.  
Ebony shook her hand and laughed as she headed out of the room. "Boys will be boys."  
"Hey!" Slade spoke up. "There are just some THINGS that guys can never grow out of." We look to each other. "Right?" we both smile up at Ebony.  
Then I caught Slade keeping his eyes on Ebony. I would've tried to snap him out of it, but then I caught her doing the same.  
On instinct, I stood up and looked to her. "Hey hon? How 'bout we go out for the rest of the day? Just the two of us?"  
"Oh?" Ebony grinned, and started tracing a finger down my chest. "Just the two of us?" I grin myself, but pause when I suddenly realize that Slade and Ram are still watching us. I give them a murderous look which makes them turn back to the movie, then take her hand and we head out together.  
  
"What was that all about?" I ask her, a bit jealous....okay, maybe a lot. Ebony looked up at me like I was Spike. I shuddered at the thought. Though I had a kind of respect for him, Spike wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. "What do you mean what was that all about?" she asked confused. If she was acting, she was doing a hell of a job. "You know what I'm talking about. I saw you and Slade..."  
"Staring at SIVA who was right BEHIND me, and I was looking at YOU and Slade was sitting next to you." she corrected and I didn't even get to finish. It's like she's telepathic sometimes to be knowing what I'm about to say.  
I frown. I feel disappointed in myself. Here I was about to pre-accuse my girlfriend on cheating....god I was even disgusted with myself more just thinking that I could accuse her of cheating. If she looks at another guy, she looks at another guy. It doesn't mean anything...unless it was intense like the way she's looking at me just now.  
"I'm sorry." I say more softly. "I just...want to know if everything is ok between us."   
"Everything is, Zell. And more." She was about to lean up and kiss me. She would have...if only I hadn't stopped when a new scent came to me. It smelled like gasoline...and gun powder. And it was coming from a distance away. In that same distance, I overhear a hissing sound.  
And suddenly....a building miles from us explodes into flames. It takes Ebony by surprise, screaming at the sound while I held her close, seemingly unfazed by the explosion.  
"Damn it!" I hiss. Those damned Zootists again!  
I would tell her to stay put while I go check it out. But one of the reasons why I loved Ebony was that she's a warrior.  
We ran to the sight together, and I was right when seeing female Zoots causing the flames to get bigger when throwing all kinds of garbage at the sight.   
The building was a furniture store. Totally unimpressive though. So why would the Zootists blow a furniture store up? Not to send out a message saying Zoot was god. The only times they did that were with scenes of chaos and spray paintings on the wall. This was totally different.  
"No killing. Take one in custody for questioning, got it?" Ebony looked up at me. I nodded in response at the same time with the click of my wrists, I unsheathed my short swords from under the sleeves of my jacket.  
With stealth, we advanced. There were only four of them. Ebony proved to be a strong warrioress when defeating her sisters all by herself. And today, she was proving it again that she was one bad chic. She took two, and I took on two.  
I found it to be a mistake to unsheath my swords, so I clicked them back under my sleeves just as one of the Zootists charged at me. I moved to the side with my arm raised out and connected with her chest, making her slip off her legs and crash on her back. She was out cold. The second girl attacked me with a punch. I ducked, then twisted her arm behind her back and held her by her neck.  
Ebony was already finished with her share of the terrorist team, and looked to me. "7 seconds." she smirked.  
I gave her a lopsided grin. "We better start working out more." I tell her. With our prisoner, we headed back to the mall. 


End file.
